User talk:Putowtin
Greetings! Welcome to the inFAMOUS wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- War Clown (Talk) 16:07, May 19, 2011 Revamp Perhaps you should look at the wiki's MoS first before you go revamping? The format of the Wolfe page is very messy my friend, no offense to your work. You should look at the other pages for examples on how to do proper formatting. That's all, thanks. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Apologies Hi Darth Jadious, how are you? About that comment I posted on your blog, where I referred to you as a "he", I'm really sorry about that if it offended you in any way. I just didn't think before typing. Sorry. Grim Leaper19 00:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congratulations! You are now an administrator of this site. Due to my prolonged absence in this place (and the recent storm of vandalism), some of my colleagues suggested that I find a suitable candidate. So, here you are. I ask that you continue the good work, and keep this place safe while I'm gone. That's all. Have a nice day! --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 08:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Glad to know. Now please, keep this place safe; the amount of work I've put into this place is just too much for me to let it burn down. I have good faith that you can maintain order and stability. Best of luck to you. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 13:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Congrats!! Congratulations for becoming an admin!!! Umm...That's it... Just.. Yay! And uh, Ummm. Okay, good job!! Redexx 14:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Useless page Hey, would you mind delete the First Glimpse(walkthrough) page that some "Wikia Contributor" made? It's useless, incomplete, and badly written. Even though you probably would have noticed it anyway, thanks, Redexx 22:39, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Rename Hey, here's a trivial little thing that I thought I'd mention. InFamous 2: Festival of Blood, is no longer called that since the time of its release. Now it's just "Infamous:Festival of Blood". It's not really that important, but I was wondering if we should change it, just to be more accurate. Tell me what you think! Cya, Redexx 16:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Goofs/Erors Ok, Im sorry if the page looks bad, but I was just giving a possible explanation for some of the errors for most, and plus the page insint complete, but if u want to, u can delete it. The Best Editor in the World 00:24, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Listen ma'am, first off, I am sorry about the page, I thought it should really be there, and if I ticked you off, I am sorry about that too. Also, "The Best Editor in the World" is just a play off of "The Best Wrestler in the World" The Best Editor in the World 01:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Goofs/Errors Opinion. Hey, yeah so, I don't think that this page really needs to be there. It's information is interesting, but I think it should, if anything, be stored on the Trivia section of the page it's about. Well, that's just what I think, not sure how many others think the same thing. Cya, Redexx 12:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Affiliation Hello there, I'm Amnestyyy. I'm the new bureaucrat of Hitman wiki, and with a team of dedicated editors I've managed to revampt the page back to a decent standard (it was a mess when we started.) Now I'm working on affiliations, and since you already have an affiliation program, I hoped you would be willing to include us (Hitman wiki), as well. Please let me know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 21:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I discussed it with War Clown over IRC, and he approves. Therefore, I'm assuming our wordmark will soon be on your main page as well. If this assumption is wrong, please let me know. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 17:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I added the wordmark myself, since it was easier than explaining how to do it. Basically, you need to edit the Wikiaffiliates template and add the necessary information. If there is anything else you need help with (wiki-related), let me know either on my talk page here or on Hitman wiki. I'd be happy to help out. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Wacko Is it just me, or has is the wiki breaking down? I've noticed that sometimes buttons and things have their editing codes instead of words. Any idea what's happening? Redexx 12:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Redexx He's alive! I know Cole died in the canon ending, but why would they be shouting that he's alive? It's not as if they know that Cole's a vampire, or what happened down in the catacombs. He couldn't have been gone for more than an few hours, and that's not long enough for people to start worrying. Redexx 20:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Too cartooney Hey, I saw your post on that guys page, so I decided to some digging at every game and infamous site I could find. In the end I only found this post furiouspenguin Posted 6/12/2011 8:09:21 PM The black lightning was ok. It was far too cartoony though if you ask me. --- I named him Waggleton P. Tallylicker. I never got the chance to tell him. He will be remembered. ~ Grayson Hunt That was just by some random guy, but it's all there was with those words. Redexx 16:40, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Too cartooney (2) That was actually based on numerous fan complaints, all of them sayinng Sucker Punch used the term "too cartooney". So basically, it was second, if not third-hand info. I can fix that until I get actual proof of that. Sorry about that. ShinigamiRyukuu 06:33, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Page needs removal Hey there, some guy just put a speculation page on the wiki and I have no idea on how to remove it so perhaps you could? And maybe also give the dude a lecture on where you put your speculation ideas. Infamous 3 possibility is the page. Electric Tuna 01:34, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Groovy, and your welcome. Yes I must admit I'm not very 'fond' of InFamous 2 but that's only because I think I was expecting to much from it, the story is not as good as the first and the karma situations aren't nearly as cool. But other then that it's still a great game and doesn't deserve a 7.5 made by a sick twisted reviewer who loves the Xbox more then the PS3!!!!! Uh yeah, good game...great great game... : Electric Tuna 05:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Spam and Idiots Sorry to keep posting on your talk page, but I've been noticing there's a certain member on the wiki who's been posting spam in his/her blog, I don't know if that's allowed or not due to it being on her blog and not on an actual page but it's still spam. r3mylove is said user. Another issue is that some idiot made this thing: MckellarSydnor708 this is kind of self explanitory. Electric Tuna 20:28, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion Hey, so I was over at the sly cooper wiki, and I noticed how they do their talk pages. It's like a comment page on everyone's talk page. It seems easier and quicker to leave messages, and I was wondering if we should do something like that here. Just wondering. Cya, Redexx inFAMOUS Roleplay Hi! I am Ju1cypear, as you no doubt have figured out. Now, I am an Adminisrtaor of a Forum Roleplay Site based off inFamous, and I was wondering where on here would be a good place to advertise it, as we need more members than the five we have. If you could respond, I'd appreciate it. I am refraining from ptting the URL because I do not know the laws of Advertising here. Ju1cypear 16:29, March 22, 2012 (UTC)Ju1cypear, AKA Theseus12 on his sites. *From Ju1cyPear Ok, I'll leave more details on my site. It's based off inFamous in that you can have a conduit character, a Reaper, a Dust Man, or a First Son. Now this site is really new, and we have exactly 7 members at the time of this post. I will risk breaking a rule of advertising (if there is one) by leaving the site's URL, and leave you to explore it, because I'm not that good at explaining things. if I broke a rule of Advertising, feel free to remove this post and send an E-mail concerning this. Site URL: http://infamousrpg.forumotion.com I go by the Username Theseus12 on this site. if you join, and have any questions, feel free to PM me when you are there. 21:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hey there, so I've noticed you've been able to take some great images of the InFamous games so I was thinking that if you tried hard enough with the camera you could get a great full image of an enemy or random NPC so the wiki can have more content. How to do this you may ask? Well by shifting the camera or using Precision and moving it so that the picture won't have the target in front of the object you can get a good clear image of whatever you're trying to photograph. I have a bit of a list of some of the articles if you're interested. Electric Tuna 07:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : Dang... Well we still need more pictures of NPCs on this wiki, the ones we have are either to blurry or they're just taken baddly. I'd do it but I have the same reason for not doing it as you have, we just need someone who can do it though. : Electric Tuna 02:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Multiple Edits Hey, Sorry about all that, I was actually just editing the wiki to my knowledge on stunts I wasn't really trying to badge hunt. I would have only made one big edit but sometimes I make multiple errors on things so I like to stick to one edit at a time. Again, sorry, I'll try to not do large edits as such later on. Electric Tuna 21:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Affiliates It's not that tricky, the problem is I'm not very good at describing/explaining things. Anyways: You have to edit Template:WikiAffiliates to add something to the mainpage. You should just copy the layout from the previous affiliates and replace the information with the information from the new affiliate (i.e. the wordmark image, the name, the link, etc.) Hope this helps, if not, let me know and I'll see if I can explain it better. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 10:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Since technical support is the only reason (apart from containing the occasional vandalism) I have sysop rights on this wiki, you can ask for my help if you are stuck with any sort of wiki coding.. :) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 12:43, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey! I am around, but since I am a PC gamer inFamous isn't my game. This is your wiki now since the Crat seems to be absent, that makes you are second in command along with the Staff (if any of them are still around). I'm just the tech guy.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 17:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh wow Yeah wow, you have REALLY been going at it. As much as I enjoy looking at images on wikis instead of mostly reading articles I must admit that when you're on the inside of the actual wiki it's not really enjoyable. Yes I know I haven't been doing anything but in truth I don't exactly know what to do besides revamping some articles with my knowledge of the universe or fixing some nerd's spelling mistakes... On another note, mind if I join you in said glass of wine after said articles are revamped? Electric Tuna 08:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Woo-hoo! Wine all around! You know for some reason, booze makes me want to make a mission about drunken Swamp Monsters on the UGC.... Electric Tuna 08:56, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Problerms with KingLazy93 I can't get him to understansd my issue with quality and how scarce it is. He also forcing me to buy MLP on Itunes when I have no money. Can you please ban him. He is causing me depression and pain. He has no idea my pain of autism is and my horrid life of rejection. I will dive down from a clift if he doesn't unban me on MLP. I feel censored like Derpy Hooves was. I was only trying to be helpful... I want to leave my life for heaven because of my insecure life like Fluttershy... Princessbinas 22:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Please cut the mellow drama you were at least warned 5 times about this and there was other ways to get the episodes without paying for them and I'm sorry Putowtin for dragging this here. - 02:06, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : No it's my fault. I didn't pay attention to how long. I thought it would be forever and I don't like forever. I am truely a ditz. I am sorry for the autism spaz off. It's the part of me that I fight every day. And i am just nothing but a lump of dirt in everyone's eyes now a days. I use to be the acer of the class til' a little butt headed jerk had to come in 3rd grade and almost made me fail. My autism kicked into high gear ever since. I have no control of it. Sorry for being a on an oner. I sometime want to be heard and not kicked in to the dark. Deep down I can be friendly when you get past my 'nasty out breaks'. Sorry for any damage I done to everyone's eyes with my 'horrid images' King. My computer is 8 years old and can't handle today's quality (only goes up to a 1024 resolution and is a 32 bit system (old windows XP home edition). : Princessbinas 01:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Bot Hey Putowtin, I'll be running a bot to fix any and all the typos from the articles. I am informing you since the and will flood due to the edits. Is this okay with you? If so, the community can vote for future use of this bot allowing it to get flagged by Wikia staff. Once flagged, the bot's edits will be hidden from Recent Changes and Wiki activity. Apart from fixing typos, it can also recategorise articles and do a few more things. The previous bot was blocked along with its user, not sure if you were active during the drama. What say you about me running my bot?? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:32, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :As you may have noticed, bot's been been on a rampage. If you want it to continue its work, it can work as a regular user, which will display its work in the Recent changes and activity. Or get it flagged, which will hide the activity. Your/community choice. Although I do not see much point in hiding the edits since there are only about 200 pages to fix. The bot scanned about 200 articles and fixed 86. So I guess there will be another 50.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 17:58, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Crats and bots Hi, Master Sima Yi is still active on Wikia and he still has Crat rights here. If want someone to have rollback or admin rights, contact him. Also, I'll be sending the bot flag request today, a few more user votes would have helped. But I guess an admin vote should suffice.. :) --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 17:37, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :The bot has completed searches for format and typos and most of it has been fixed. However, I noticed that the Source section in some articles are mission *. Adding that is a good practice. If you need any mass deletion, just leave me a note and I'll get the bot to do it.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, learnt that whilst hovering around the ACWiki IRC. Pop on for a chat some time. Kelan Simpson; Master of incompetence 00:03, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ummmm Um, so about the idea that I left about a month ago. What do you think? I've told this to Redexx, I apologize for the multiple edits, I truly do. I never intended to edit a single thing. If it's okay with you, remove the badges, I would be fine with it. I was simply reading the articles when I ntoiced typos and grammar mistakes. I didn't mean to edit so much, I just noticed them and felt I should fix them. I really don't care about badges, as I said before. So once again, I apologize. Please pass this along to the other admins that I was simply reading the articles and never intended to edit or cause a problem. KasaiKnight 17:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It can't be reasoned with So regarding the user Man102, you can't reason with him and he keeps making new edits. I doubt he's going to quit and the only action I can recommend is to block his account from this place, because that dude is a troll. Electric Tuna 01:47, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, all his edits are completely useless vandalyish. Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with 11:06, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Poll Hey there Putowtin. I'm Shrev64. We might have vaguely met in the past here, but if not, nice to meet you! If I didn't already congratulate you on your promotion to admin already, congrats! Also, congrats on 2000 edits! Anyways, I wanted to bring your attention to the main page. One of the images in the "Featured Images" box might have been deleted in the past, as all that stands is a red link in its place. Also, the poll might need to be updated, as the topic is "2012 is approaching fast". Anyways, that is all. Again, congrats! Just a question. I have just answered you back on my Assassin's Creed talk page and I was wondering; What will happen to the page: The Final Decision ? Johnaras002 19:35, May 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: I need to know the story; if you can get them scanned (if what you have are physical copies), or send them to me (if PDF, CBZ files), I'd greatly appreciate it. And unfortunately, I'm afraid gonna have to duck out again for a bit; something big just happened, personal stuff. Sorry for my inconsistency; I hope that I can come back as soon as possible. (PS: If by the end of the week, no one objects to the message wall being implemented, you can activate it yourself. Thanks!) --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]Supermen 18:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC)